pocketmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Egliette
"It's time we end this farce, my girl..." -Egliette Egliette or otherwise referred to as "The Queen" is a doll belonging to Fleta. It's the first "person" that Golida meets. Appearance Egliette resembles a rag doll, but still appears royal with her patterns and accessories. She wears a royal crown, with crosses attached loosely to each side. Her outfit consists of a raggedy purple dress with a sewn red patch, worn over a white blouse and bloomers. Her oversized, ruffled sleeves consist of more crosses and switched color scheme on each side. Tied to her neck is a large red bow. Her eyes are mismatched in color, pattern, and size, giving off a rather crazed look regardless of her change in expression. According to The Strange Boy, she has a lazy eye. She has pink hair, with two long ears and a heart-shaped piercing at the end of her right ear. Linked to her heart-shaped pierced ear are rings, with one in the shape of a heart. Personality Egliette's personality can fluctuate, similarly to Fleta, but in a more mature and coordinated way. She still maintains her high status as a Queen and holds an interesting sense of justice. Egliette tends to praise the main character for her intelligence if the right words and actions are chosen, but she punishes cruelly when given the unwanted answers. She can be caring and protective, especially towards Fleta. Plot Sugary Supper Egliette is first introduced at her special dinner party in the Sugary Supper area, also known as the Dinning Hall. Egliette will ask Goldia, what her order at tonight's dinner party will be. If Goldia answers corretly, she is allowed to stay, but if she dares to get is wrong, "everyone knows what will happen." When the correct answer is given, Egliette will be thanking her guests for attending her party, and then retire from the Dinning Hall. The Ballroom Queen Egliette is briefly shown in one of the Mirror Worlds, where she is serving as the judge for the dance cermony. She will be choosing the winner couple, and order her soilders to execute the rest of the pairs. Before Egliette takes her leave, she will ask Goldia to clean up the mess, she has left behind. The Queen’s Throne Room In the The Queen’s Throne Room, Goldia is being told by Egliette, that her mediocre attitude no longer will be tolerated, and that she won't be advancing futher than the very room, they are standing in. Egliette is however impressed, that Goldia was able to come this far. After their conversation, Egliette will leave the throne room. In the dark room behind The Queen’s Throne Room, Egliette is seen crucified, with three golden scissors, on a bloody cross painted on the wall, presumingly dead. When Fleta is found, she and Goldia will return to the dark room, and pull Egliette down from the wall. Apparently Egliette got ripped apart in the process, but is being sewed together by Goldia, and is returned to Fleta's embrace. Throughout most of Fleta's area, Egliette doesn't play an active role, and Goldia is not able to hear what she is saying. Their Beloved Garden After Fleta has lost in musical chairs, and is threatening Goldia, Egliette steps in. She tells Fleta it's time to let go and to end this farce. An angered Fleta accuses Egliette for taking Goldia's side, and for not being her friend. Egliette is telling Fleta, that she always will be staying with her, but is fed up with her behavior and that it is enough. A now crying Fleta, is being calmed down by Goldia, and all three of them is seen sitting in a huge canopy bed. Egliette and Fleta shatters, and Goldia cries at their shattered pieces by the bed, before leaving. Relationships Fleta Egliette is Fleta's best friend and doll. Fleta likes to carry her around though she can only carry her when she feels like it. Goldia Egliette praise her for her intelligence for answering the right questions during The Queen's dinner party. Trivia * Her Regalia are a golden fork and knife named Messer und Gabel (lit. Knife and Fork). The letter "I" is engraved on the back of the fork. * According to Egliette's character profile in the Bonus Room: ** Egliette likes dinner parties, eloquent talks, cookie cups and waltz. ** She dislikes wrong answers, tantrums and pumpkin humor. * A rusty key can be found in the molded Marvellous Dream Cake, after Queen Egliette has left the Dinning Hall. The key can open the door to a small room, containing a pile of bloody and torn up Egliette's. Category:Character Category:Female